What Legends are Made of
by Huddy
Summary: 400 years after Link dies a new evil threatens Hyrule. It is up to a group of special soldiers called "Links" to stop it before total war breaks out between the people and a new evil.
1. It begins

                What Legends are made of 

It has been 400 years since Link has died; he leaves Hyrule in the hands of soldiers that he has trained.  These soldiers known has "Links" have become numerous and protect all of Hyrule's people with ease.  (Note: I'm making it so that all of the lands in most of the Zelda games as one big continent).  However a new evil is rising in the south, beyond the desert where a mysterious person known only has "M" is planning to take over Hyrule using the army of demons and monsters under M's power.  The only hope for Hyrule is that the Links and their allies can defeat this new evil and destroy M.

(Okay now for the big long explanation of the Links' and how they differ.  The backbone of the Links are the ones with skills and weapons from Ocarina of Time, they are called "Masters" for their swords based off the Master Sword design.  A small part of the Links are made up of those with weapons and abilities from Majora's Mask, they are called "Ghosts" for their ability to change their forms using various masks and are used as spies.  There are those who protect the sea and threats from far off lands, they have the same abilities and items as the Link from the Wind Waker and are commonly called "Sails" for their life is on the sea.  These make up the three main types of Links; however, there are some Links who have the abilities/items from other games.  The majority of the Links are human, there are Gorons, Zoras, Deku Scrubs, and other races involved with the Links.  Okay my big long explanation is over, time for the story.  And I will be jumping in with notes at a moments notice, sorry if this bugs you.)

Chapter 1, It Begins

            Harry was getting bored; here he was on guard duty, which had to be the most boring job in M's army.  He was supposed to watch for any Links that might attack the compound, but that would never happen; no Link would be brave enough to attack this fortress.  Harry surveyed the mighty castle; it was an old well-built castle made of stone and hard work.  He looked over to his left and saw his friend James, who was also on guard duty.  He knew that there was no need for him to be here, no one would attack this castle, it housed over two-hundred men and monsters, which was quite a formidable fighting force.  He was thinking about how mighty M's army was when he heard a scream, then nothing, then another scream, then nothing.  He looked to James and they both started running towards the screams.

            What awaited Harry was a most horrible sight, there were two guards, and each of them had been killed quite gruesomely, each one lying in a pool of their own blood.  James bent over and threw up, it was the last thing he ever did, and in a flash of gold his head was gone.  Harry watched this happen and pulled out his sword ready to take revenge on what ever had killed his comrades.  He watched as the murderer slowly walked out of the shadows.  "Why it's just a boy". He thought as a boy of no more than fifteen walked out dressed in a black tunic similar to what the Links wore and a large golden sword.  The boys appearance was strange to, he was tall, fairly well built, and had jet black hair that was cut short, his face was quite good looking with the exception of a single scar on his left cheek, but the one thing that scared Harry the most was his eyes they were an emerald green, yet they seemed to be glowing.  Die! Harry yelled as he swung his sword at the boy.  The boy just smiled and ducked as the attack was about to hit him.  Harry then felt a searing pain in his chest; he looked down and saw the boy's sword was firmly lodged in his lower abdomen, with that Harry died.  

            The boy stood there for several minutes before reaching into his short and pulling out an ocarina.  The boy put the ocarina to his lips and began to play a soothing melody after several moments of playing the boy stopped and said.  Wallace I have successfully penetrated the enemies' fortress.  Then a voice from nowhere spoke to the boy.  "Good, now you know the mission, you are to rescue the missing Link, and then you must destroy the foundation of the castle.  Yes, I know.  Said the boy.  Good luck, Neil. And with that both the voice and the boy known as Neil disappeared.   

            Damien sat in his cell.  He had been there for several days after being taken prisoner by M's army.  He had been fighting off several of them and was winning when they found a hostage to use against him and forced him to surrender.  "Well at least they haven't begun the torture yet". He said to himself.  He stared into the small cup of water his captors had given him, he saw his round face, gray eyes, and light brown hair that spiked up naturally stare back at him.  "I wonder how they're going to kill me".  

Depends on what you've told them. Came a reply from the shadows.

Who's there? Damien asked.

I'm your salvation.

And why is that?

It's my mission to rescue you and to blow this place sky high.  

So you're here to save me?

Yes, I am.  

Well why don't you get to it then.

As if on cue Damien's cell door was unlocked and opened.  Damien walked out of his cell and began looking for his "salvation''.  He was met by pure darkness when two emerald green eyes suddenly appeared and a torch was lit revealing their owner.  Welcome back, Damien.  Said Neil who lifted his arm revealing Damien's sword, shield, and pouch, did you miss these?  

Neil and Damien watched the castle collapse from a distance.  Destroying the castle had been quite simple, most of the castle's inhabitants had been sleeping, and anyone awake was on guard duty outside.  They had met no resistance getting to the castle foundation and setting a powder keg.  What now? Damien asked Neil.  Now we get back to head quarters.  Neil responded.  

Hundreds of miles away M watched the destruction of the castle.  So the Hero of Time has been reincarnated yet the other one seems just as powerful, I must watch these two. M said to no one.  They could be the end of me.

Authors note: sorry about this chapter, I'm terrible with beginnings, I promise that Chapter 2 will be a lot better.


	2. The New Mission

Chapter 2, the first mission

Author's note:  The second chapter will be much, much, better than the first, and all chapters from this point will also have narration from a character that will become important later on.  The story will be told as if read from a book or journal from this point on with notes added by the narrator. Any notes made by the narrator will be _italicized._

            _Everyone was talking about the story of Neil and Damien; the beginning of their story is part of a legend now known by everyone throughout the land.  I therefore I felt no need to write it as part of their tale.  Just who I am at this moment is irrelevant, I have chosen to write their tale so their story will not be forgotten and their whole story will be known, if you must call me something, call me Jet.   Now most of their story was told to me by Neil and Damien themselves, other parts I added based on my time with them, any parts of their story in which they do not appear have been given to me by reliable sources, leading me to believe that they are accurate, this information however can most likely never be confirmed, it is also to be noted that this story took place while the two were fifteen, and it has been several years since this story has happened, hence some details will be missing.  I have compiled their adventures into this novel, which begins shortly after their escape from the castle, any explanations that are required will be given when needed.  Now this part of their story begins in what used to be Death Mountain during the life of the hero of time, now however, it has been hollowed out and turned into the head quarters for the Links.  I now take you to a place deep inside of the base, into the room where the Links' leaders Wallace and Shane worked and made decisions.  _

            Wallace was most definitely impressed; he could tell that his brother Shane was agreed with him.  These two are perfect for the mission I need done.  Wallace looked up and from the mission log he was reading and surveyed the two soldiers standing in front of him, the one named Damien who seemed to be a giant, standing over six foot, he had a round face, gray eyes, light brown hair, he was wearing the standard issue Master Sword style blade, Hylian Shield, and standard green tunic, hat, pouch, and boots that all Links wore, the other one who was known as Neil, he was shorter than Damien being roughly five-foot-eight inches in height, with a jet black hair, a narrow sort of face with a faded scar running down the left cheek, he wore a black tunic, which was most unusual , standard boots, yet he did not wear the hat, his sword was also unusual, it had a longer blade than the standard sword and instead of being made out of steel it was made of gold, the one thing that stood out most was his eyes, they were emerald green and appeared to blew glowing.  After summing the two up.  Wallace began to speak.  

"You two have shown skills and abilities beyond your years".  Wallace said.  "I therefore wish that you two take on special mission to save Hyrule, and what very well could be the world.  

"Just what is this mission you want us to take"?  Damien asked.  

"To be blunt and straight to the point, we want you to find and destroy M".  Shane answered.  

"So you want us to find and destroy the leader of an army bent on taking over Hyrule, because we did well on one mission"?  

"Yes Damien, that's exactly what we want you to do".  Wallace replied.  

"That's suicide!  There is no possible way to find and destroy M with out getting killed first".  

"I have gone over both of your files thoroughly and I have concluded that with both of you working together you have the best chance out of all of us to defeat M."

              _It is at this point that I feel_ _I should indulge to you just what was in Neil and Damien's files that made them seem like they were up to the task of defeating M.  Each person's file contains a detailed report of their past, family, previous jobs, and skills they possessed.  Now I shall not indulge any information on their pasts at this moment for their pasts shall come into play later, now I must return to the subject of this discussion which is their abilities that make them so "special'' if you will.  Damien exceeds at interrogating someone with out torture, in other words he is very good at making anyone he comes in contact with divulge valuable information, he also has a vast number of contacts and informants throughout Hyrule, his sword skills are above average, but his best skill by far is his ability to use a bow and arrow, he is by far the best marksman the Links had, despite the fact that he was only trained has a Master.  Neil was almost the exact opposite, he was not good at interrogation, but was a most excellent spy, he is well trained in the use of a sword, having trained in both single and double sword combat, most believe that the only person to have been better with a sword was the Hero of Time himself.  Since he was trained as a Ghost, Neil possessed masks that gave him special abilities; Neil's best skill though, was his infiltration abilities, using his masks he could get into and out of virtually any area no matter how well guarded.  It is now that I return you back to where we last left off, although it as been several moments since anyone has spoken._

The atmosphere of the room was most tense and an awkward silence was present within the room as well.  Both Neil and Damien had thoughts running through there minds.  "They think I'm good enough to defeat M, I know I'm good, but definitely not that good.  On one side I have one good mission opportunity presented to me here and now, and on the other side there is a good chance I could be killed."  Damien thought.  His decision was then reached.  "Find and destroy M, sounds like Windfall all over again, both of us will most likely end up just like… don't think about that Neil, this is your chance to pay M back for the past."  Neil was through thinking, his decision was also made.  

            "I'll do it".  Both Damien and Neil said together.  

            _I believe now I should tell you just what the two were getting themselves into.  M is a very powerful sorcerer, whose origins are unknown.  Just who M really is as well as M's past are a most shocking twist, however I am afraid that I am not at liberty to reveal these secrets to you at this time.  When Damien and Neil were given their mission there was very little known about M's appearance, origins, nor M's true power.  The fact that such a task was given to soldiers so young is also another mystery to be revealed at a later time.  Now I shall once again return you to the story, we begin this segment as the two are setting off on their mission; they are riding through Hyrule Field, on their   tan horses, heading towards the land of Termina.  _

"May I ask why we are heading to Termina"?  Neil asked.

"Because that is where I have a very good contact who is bound to have some information on M".  Damien replied.  

"Where did you get that scar"?  Damien asked Neil.

"Ever hear of the Windfall Massacre"?  

"You were in the Windfall Massacre"?  

"I was born on Windfall, I was one of the few survivors of the incident".

"What happened"?

"M's troops needed supplies and Windfall was the ideal place to get them".

"No, I mean to your face".

"I'd rather not talk about it".

"It can't be that bad".  

"We better move faster if we want to get to Termina before dark".  And with that Neil's horse sped up and ran past Damien's.  

"Well… Damien thought, that was interesting".  Damien then sped off after Neil.  

(Author's note:  Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, I promise there will be lots of it in the next chapter)


	3. Something learned and a battle fought

Chapter 3, Something learned and a battle fought 

While going over some of my notes on this story I discovered that I had made quite an embarrassing error, it seems that I had never given a full list on what kind of equipment and weaponry, That Neil and Damien were carrying. I shall now rectify this mistake by giving you a list of their equipment,

            A Link's pouch was an amazing item; it housed several large pockets on the inside, with each pocket containing roughly thirty smaller pockets.  When an object is placed into the pouch, not matter its size; it shall instantly shrink down until its small enough to fit in one of the smaller pockets.  While the there is no available information on how it is that such a small pouch can hold objects ranging in size from a grain of sand to a large pirate ship, I have hypothesized that each pouch has its own magical essence.  I came to this hypothesis when I realized that the pouch was made out of the hide from a blue chu-chu.  The only confirmed habitat of the blue chu-chu is on several islands, each renowned for their large fairy population or activity, I have come to the conclusion that magical essence of the fairies has slowly come into the chu-chu through years of being exposed to such a power.  I apologize for my rambling once again and will now get back to the subject, which is the equipment.  

            Now Neil carries an expansive list of items, most of which are masks used for disguises these include Kafei's mask, circus leader's mask, and the postman's hat.  He possesses Gidbo's mask and Captain's hat, which he uses to avoid detection by undead enemies.  He uses the special power of mask of truth, which is self-explanatory, the bunny hood, which allows him to run at high speeds, the giant's mask, which allows him to grow to a gargantuan size, the stone mask, which allows him to disappear, and the blast mask which makes him a human bomb.  Neil also owns other masks, but they will not come into play much in this story, or will they will not come into play at all.  Neil like all ghosts has been given three masks of power, these allow him to transform into a member of another race, and he can transform himself into a Goron, a Zora, and a Deku Scrub.    Neil's weapons are as follows, an Ocarina which when certain songs are played allow for teleportation to certain points or instant communication with any given person, bombs, bombchus, Deku nuts, Deku Sticks, a Bow and arrow, fire, ice, and light arrows, The Gilded and Great Fairies sword, Hylian Shield, Lens of Truth (which reveals hidden objects), a pictograph box, six bottles, magic beans, and a hookshot. 

            Damien, not being a ghost, needn't carry so many masks, so his list is significantly smaller, his repertoire of items included a sword styled after the Master sword, a sword made by Big Goron, gold gauntlets, ocarina, 3 tunics (one for battle, one for breathing underwater, and one that can protect the owner in any temperature, Hylian shield, Kokiri boots, iron boots, hover boots, bow and the three magic types of arrows, Megaton Hammer, Boomerang, Deku sticks, bombs, magic beans, bombchus, hookshot, three different spells, Deku Nuts, Lens of Truth, and four bottles.  

            Now that this is done I can return you to our story, Neil and Damien are now walking into Clocktown after leaving their horses at the gates.

"Where will we meet with your contact"?  Neil asked Damien.

"My contact said to meet him at the Milk Bar''.  Damien replied.

"Have you ever been to Clocktown or the Milk Bar"?

"No I haven't, why"?

"I haven't been to Clocktown either and it is second only to castle town in size". 

"Meaning"?  

"It means it is going to be hell to find the damn bar".  

            The two continued walking through the streets of the large city searching for anyone who could give directions.  However, the streets were bare and not a soul was seen walking on them.  "This is strange, it seems as though the entire town has just vanished into thin air".  Damien said.  "Yes, but I don't think the whole town has disappeared".  Neil replied.  "What do you mean"?  Damien asked.  "We are being followed".  Damien turned his head to look and sure enough he saw for the briefest instant, a shadow, which quickly ducked into an alley.  

"I have a plan".  Damien said.  

"Lets hear it".  Neil responded.

"Notice how there is a rather large sign above our pursuer now".

"Yes, I see it.  What is your plan"?

"We will use our hookshots, fire them into the sign and the hookshots will then propel us into the direction of our pursuer".  

"I like the way you think'.

            The two reached into their pouches and pulled out their hookshots.  They then fired them at the sign, where the hookshots immediately latched firmly into then sign and began to propel them towards their pursuer.  Neil landed first and immediately drew his sword.  He was surprised however at just what was following them.  It was a boy about his and Damien's age, dressed in the traditional Sheikah attire, though this boy's was red.  "A Sheikah?  They are supposed to be extinct".  Neil said in disbelief.  "No, they are slowly coming back".  Damien said finally landing.  "Thomas, I could kill you for being so stupid as to following us like this".  "You know this Sheikah Damien"?  "This is my contact"… 

            Now you are probably wondering, what happened to the Sheikah?  The Sheikah's extinction happened roughly two hundred years ago, you see the Sheikah lived within the Shadow temple, and when a fire broke out it was rather impossible for them to get out, and unfortunately there were no survivors of that incident.  

            The three never had time to talk.  Before they could begin discussing what they had come to discuss, Thomas told Neil and Damien where everyone was, the entire town had gone to the free Indigo-go's concert at Romani Ranch, and that M was sending a few minions to attack the town's citizens.  Neil knew that by using the horses they would never make it in time, he knew of only one thing that could

***

Five-year-old Craig couldn't believe how lucky he was.  He was at the Indigo-go's concert, his parents also had seats really close, and he was having the greatest birthday ever.  He was listening to the new wave Bossa Nova when he saw four very big pig-like, blue guys walk onto the stage; they each had a huge spear, and looked really scary.  "Daddy, what are those scary pig-guys"?  His father looked onto the stage and saw them too.  "May the goddesses save us".  Craig heard his father say.  It was then that the monsters appeared from all sides and started attacking people.  Two of the monsters began to make their way to Craig, laughing at him as he started to cry.  Craig watched has his daddy ran in front of him, ready to fight the monsters away from his son, the monsters laughed at this too, and raised their spears to swat this annoying man-thing away.  Before the monsters attacked the ground started shaking and then the sound of the east wall being broken through caught the monsters attention.  As the monsters turned to look at where the wall used to be, when a huge, brown, and spike covered wheel rammed into to both of the monsters, killing them instantly.  The wheel then rolled towards three other monsters, when it jumped into the air and unrolled to become a Goron.  The Goron landed and punched each of the monsters in the head knocking them out cold, it then took its face off and became a person, dressed in black, and he had two swords.  "The Links have arrived, we are saved."  Craig's daddy said.  

                                                   ***

Neil stood awaiting his enemies to attack, he knew he was vastly outnumbered, but he knew he could hold out until Thomas and Damien came, but that would be while.  The first moblin came at him with swinging his spear; Neil ducked to avoid it, and rolled to the side of the moblin, flipped himself up and cut the moblin firmly in half.  Neil looked and realized that the moblins were leaving the people and coming after him.  Well that's good he thought, now those people can get out now.  He thought to himself.  Another moblin came at him thrusting his spear at him"; Neil knocked the spear to the side with his one blade and then coming down on the moblin's head with his other sword.  Neil then reached into his pouch and pulled out his bunny hood, because he knew he was going to require its speed.  He was beginning to believe he could hold out, until he saw that the moblins had called in reinforcements.  It was the legendary monster Odolwa and his fist coming straight at Neil.  This was the last thing Neil saw before he lost consciousness.  

                                    ***

Damien and Thomas saw the scene from a distance, Damien pulled out his bow, took aim, and fired.  The arrow struck the beast in his sword hand before it could finish of Neil.  Damien leaped off his horse, bow in hand.  "I'll handle this guy".  He said looking up at Odolwa.  "And I'll handle the remaining moblins".  Thomas replied.  

Odolwa's sword came down at Damien who leaped to the left in order to avoid.  Damien then sent two arrows into the beast's chest, causing it to roar in pain and fury.  Damien knew the only way to kill the beast would be to get a head shot, but that would be impossible with the helmet the beast was wearing.  But how do I do that.  The sword came at him again, and Damien did a back flip to avoid it.  Odolwa then began picking up the pace and Damien was put on the defensive as the sword came at him again and again, as he was dodging left, Damien saw something that caught his eye.  Odolwa's helmet was open at the bottom.  "If I could just hit him from under that helmet this battle would be over."  Damien thought.  Odolwa then stopped for a moment; leading Damien to believe that he was worn out, however a wave of large insects flying from Odolwa and towards him quickly proved him wrong.  Damien quickly took out a light arrow and fired it into the hoard of insects, though he was surprised when it only took out half of them and barely had time to bring up his shield to protect himself from the onslaught of the hoard, slashing each insect's head of with his sword has they hit his shield.  Odolwa had enough after seeing his minions die, he then brought sword down on Damien who rolled forward pulled out his bow, and while underneath Odolwa, he shot a light arrow underneath Odolwa's helmet and right into its face.  The helmet was blown of the beast revealing, a horrifying, and terribly face, it was that of a man's, only terribly disfigured and scarred.  Damien stared in disgust at the beast.  "Die".  He said as he sent a fire arrow into the beast face.  The beast's screams were its last action before it hit the ground and died in a burning and bloody mess.  Damien left and walked to Thomas, who was checking Neil.  "How is he"?  Damien asked.  "He got hurt pretty bad, but I have given him a potion that fixed him right up, the problem is he is going to be out for at least four days".  Thomas then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.  "This map shows an island on the Great Sea where M is believed to be hiding, but M wont be there for long, so you will have to leave soon".  Thomas said as he handed the paper to Damien.  "Looks like I'm going to have to call Rex".  Damien said as he pocketed the paper and picked up Neil's unconscious body.  "I'll contact you later Thomas".  


End file.
